Mac and Stella's thoughts
by lovlyangl
Summary: This is the first in a small series of Mac and Stella's thoughts. Each little one shot will take place at different times in their lives. Mature themes/ Reviews welcome
1. Mac & Stella thoughts

****

Mac and Stella's thoughts

from MacsLovlyAngl

These characters are not mine. Just the thoughts.

.............................................................................................................

**These little thoughts are different from my Wicked Desires. For in their thoughts they never actually touch, it's all fantasy. Each look, each deep meanfully glare they give each other, says something passionate. In these looks, I tell their story.**

.............................................................................................................

She was watching him strum the Bass from across the room. God with each fingertip caress she closed her eyes and imagined he was stroking her. God she could feel each touch as he brought her body to life.

He was watching her too. He could see her need, as her body shivered with each strum he gave the Bass. He knew he had her excited. He knew he could take her at any time and make her his. But always something held him back. Something always told him never to cross that line.

Continuing to play, he watched as her eyes fell to half mass, when he held the key, as she fantasized it was his soul holding hers. Ending the song he walked off the stage towards her. God he could feel her heated stare as she caressed his strong body with her eyes.

Nearing her side he held out his hand for her to take. Placing hers in his he walked her to the dance floor. Not a word was spoken, as he wrapped one hand around her waist, and the other he relaxed in his pocket.

Feeling hers wrap around his thick neck, he sighed. A deep sigh she felt all the way to her toes. caressing their hands up and down each others sides, he pulled her in closer. So close that their bodies grinded together as one.

Leaning down his head, he whispered some words in her ear. Words that had her toss her head back and smile passionately, seductively into the room. So lost they were, lost in the need to feed their craving that had long been held back.

With the music coming to a stop, he lead her to the coatroom, grabbed their coats and left. Wrapping his arm around her, they walked through the quiet streets of NY. Neither one of them wanting the evening to end.

Nearing her door, he walked her up as she whispered something into his ear. Nodding his agreement, he followed her in. They both knew this would be their night. Their night of firsts with each other. God how nervous they both were. They had been friends for years, but it didn't stop the passion from playing on their nerves.

Helping her off with her coat, and she with his. They walked down the hall towards her room. Caressing her hand near the door, he could feel her pulse become entranced in his caress, letting him know without words that she was as nervous as he.

Looking into her eyes, he could see them glaze over with desire as he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her upon the sheets, he heard her soft cry of ecstacy. God how her passion was driving him to want to take her quickly. But he knew she needed what he needed. slow, seductive, tender, each touch virginal, like whispers upon a misted sea.

With fingertips, he removed her gown from her perfumed shoulder. Raining little butterfly kisses along each side of her neck. Feeling herself drown in his kiss, she gripped the sheets wildly, as her body lost all control, seperating from the aura that was hers, that now belonged to him.

With their clothes now piled on the floor, they could feel the cool NY breeze dance along their erotic heated skin. Linking his fingers within hers he took her passion to new heights, melting her skin with his as their fingers entwined dancing the lovers dance of sensual touch.

Deep within her soul, they twined, wrapped in endless throws of ecstacy. So out of control, slithering, sliding, sweating across the satin sheets. Leaving behind the essence of their erotic scent. God they were so lost in each other. So lost that they feared they'd never want to return to the reality that they were forced to face each day.

Nearing the edge of their shared passion, he whispered...

"Give me the words Stella, Give me the words that will drive me endlessly into your heart."

Feeling her tears build, feeling her body ready to accept his life with hers, she cried out...

"I love you Mac. I love you so much."

Giving her one last kiss, one last whispered caress, he whispered back...

"As I love you Stella. Forever you are the Angel that has guided me home. Home to the love that is your heart."

****

The End.


	2. The Passionate Connection

**The Passionate Connection **

**Second one shot in the Mac/Stella thoughts.**

**By MAcsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**I do not own the characters, just the thoughts I've given them from what I read in their face.**

......................................................................................

I sit at my desk looking at the time. Wondering to myself, where I went wrong with the choices in my life. Always I seemed to have this knack for choosing the wrong men. Often I wondered if I was destined to be alone, and never share that _**passionate connection **_with any man.

Tossing down my pen, I push back my chair and stretch. Looking out towards the hall, I see him walk by. He looks at me, and passes me one of his crooked smiles. I smile back, before sitting down in my seat once more.

Closing my eyes, I start to wonder if he, and his deceased wife shared that _**passionate connection **_most only dream about. Trying to invision their evenings in my mind, I can see them sitting on the sofa watching the news, as he reaches out to her, pulling her into his arms, as her head rests on his chest.

I can see it now. See him running his thick, long fingers through her hair, as she grinds herself in closer, letting him know without words, that she is having the desired effect on her, he was hoping for. Opening my eyes again, I feel the shudder course through me, all the way to my core, as Mac walks by my office once more.

Looking at me strangely, I wonder if he can see my flushed cheeks. I wonder if by any chance he knows I was fantasizing about being in his powerful arms. Knowing I need to cool off, I leave my office and head towards the roof. Opening the door, I allow the New York breeze to send a chill through my soul, as my nipples harden from the cold.

Nearing the edge of the building, I look out over New York, fantasizing once again of his touch. Feeling his hands as they wrap around me, while his warm breath whispers... _"I know you've been thinking of me. I can feel your thoughts. I can read your eyes as they tell me we share the same __**passionate connection."**_

Thinking I've truly lost my mind. I rub the chill from my arms, and turn. Standing still like a doe that has been discovered by a hunter, I don't dare move. Not when his heated glare is burning my very core, as I feel my sheath ignite. Not turning away, we bathe each other with sensual stares, dancing our eyes along each others bodies as they command control of our feelings.

Moving closer, I can feel myself almost float. Almost like he's using mind control to make me come closer to his heat. God... I must be losing my mind, as I stand in front of him now. The two of us, feelnig that _**passionate connection **_of long awaited sexual need.

Grinning wickedly, I can see his eyes dance dangerously around my hard perked nipples. Then I feel it, the warmth of his hands, as he cups my breasts within them. Forgetting how to breathe, I feel my knees go weak, as he catches me in his arms, before I fall to the ground.

Feeling so dazed and confused I hear him whisper..._ "Stella, my beautiful erotic angel of love. I can feel each one of your thoughts as you were leaning back thinking of us wrapped in each others embrace. I could hear you call... asking, begging, if I feel that __**passionate connection **__too. So tell me, my Stella, do you wish to know the answer to your question? Do you wish to know, if I dream of caressing you, stroking you, licking you with my moist tongue?"_

_"Pleeeeeeeease..."_ I hear myself cry out, as the orgasm courses through me. Slowly opening my eyes, I can see the wickedness of his smirk. I can see how knowing he made me orgasm, brought him endless pleasure. Trying to remove myself from his cocky embrace, he refuses to release me. Pulling harder, as I dig my nails into his arms, telling him to release.

_"Mmm... you are a very naughty Stella. I'm sure you don't wish to pull away, not when I have yet to answer your question. You do want your answer, don't you Stella? Tell me Stella, do you want to know?"_

Feeling the tap on my shoulder, I jump.

"Whoa... easy there, Bonasera. We have a crime scene, let's go." said Danny.

"Okay... give me a minute, I'll be right there."

Standing up, I feel the wetness between my legs. Knowing that once again, we shared that _**passionate connection**_ with our thoughts. Grabbing my kit, I head out. Walking past Mac's office, I see his wicked grin. Leaving me to know... he had indeed invaded my thoughts once more.

**END**

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**thanks for the reviews from the first one. I know it's been a while since I updated this. I'll try not to be so long next time. *G***


	3. Drowning in their fantasy

**Drowning in their fantasy.**

**Third one shot in the Mac/Stella thought series.**

**I do not own the characters. Just the thoughts that play on their minds.**

.......................................................................................

Mac had finally arrived home from the crime scene. Dropping his kit, he could barely wait to get a shower and hit the bed. It had been a long scene, with even hotter thoughts about detective Stella. Dropping a trail of clothes to the bathroom, he turned on the spray to hot. Then climbing in, he allowed the spray to hit his flesh.

Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but fantasize about her. Seeing her, as she bent over in front of him, showing him her clevege, as he felt his pants constrict from her beauty. Always his thoughts were about her. Each and every graceful movement, each and every heated glare she sent his way.

Feeling his body hum with excitement as he thought about her, he sensually roamed his hands down his body, caressing his thighs, back up to his chest, as he felt his shaft become painfully erect. Always she did this to him. He couldn't keep count of the nights, he had ejaculated himself with thoughts of her.

Slithering his hands down his body once more, he felt his flesh come to life, as he wrapped his thick fingers around his shaft. Hearing himself moan out her name, brought his erection to new heights. No longer could he control the need that was eating him from within. Bringing her face to light, he smiled at her, as she lowered herself to her knees.

He knew what she was going to do. He knew that her lips and beautifully crafted mouth, would bring him endless waves of passion as she played his organ with precise care. Crying out her name into the steam, he felt her lips kiss the tip of his head, before sliding deep. Such erotic passion she was feeding him with her suckling.

Gripping the wall, with one hand while his other was erotically dancing around his shaft, he continued to fantasy it was her, as he wondered if she was doing the same as he... _**drowning in their fantasy**_.

.......................................

Across town, Stella had finally arrived home. Tearing off her clothes her only thought was she needed to wash away her orgasm from earlier. Always Mac did this to her. Always he left her burning in passions flame, for his touch. How many nights had she erotically stroked herself with thoughts of him, making her body soar in the endless pleasure of her own fingers, that she fantasized were his.

Turning on her shower, she stepped in, allowing the spray to soak her flesh in thoughts of him. Closing her eyes, she could see him erotically twisting and dancing, his tongue across her ear, her neck, down her thighs, till his tongue reached her folds. Feeling as he spread them, allowing the spray to hit her bud, forcing her into orgasm.

Dancing her fingers deep inside herself, she could see Mac's tongue darting in and out of her core as she gripped his head, begging him not to stop the passion she was feeling. Always he knew where to touch, where to stroke, where to make her soul burn in desire and lust. Feeling her orgasm build, feeling herself on edge. She wondered if Mac was doing the same, as she... _**drowning in their fantasy**_.

Crying out as her walls gripped her fingers with greed from her orgasm.

Moaning out her name as his shaft pulsated his orgasm onto his hand. They both collapsed against the wall in enflammed passion. Both lost once again, in their thoughts of each others touch.

**END**

**.......................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. These little thoughts are different from my Wicked Desires. For in their thoughts they never actually touch, it's all fantasy. Each look, each deep meanfully glare they give each other, says something passionate. In these looks, I tell their story.**


	4. Saturday Afternoon Delight

**Saturday afternoon Delight.**

**..................................................**

Mac was sitting in his office. It had been a hot humid day in New York, and the crime lab wasn't any cooler. The air conditioner had broke on friday, leaving Mac and the team to roast in the saturday heat.

Laying back his head, Mac closed his eyes and focused all his thoughts on Stella. God she was so beautiful. He could see her hair flow as she walked by, he could smell her heated perfume as the temperature raised by degrees in the lab. Then when she leaned over him in the lab, he couldn't help but see the gorgeous green flecks in her eyes.

Feeling himself become erotically excited, he placed his hand on his crotch. With feather light caresses, he stroked himself as he dreamed...

"Hey Mac, what's up. Hot one today, isn't it?"

Mac looked up at Stella and roamed his eyes down her sensual body. Stopping at her breasts, as they perked hello. Bringing his eyes back up to hers, he could feel the heat, as they looked at each other with raging hunger. Stroking himself deeper, he unzipped his pants, slipping his hand in his boxers, as his thoughts flowed with firery passion.

Stella knew what her boss wanted. As she stood, Mac slid back his chair and watched as Stella crawled under his desk. Then laying himself back, he felt Stella's soft, sweet hands creep up his thighs. Nearing his belt, Stella unbuckled it, followed by the unzipping of his pants.

Raising his butt up off the chair, Mac allowed Stella to slid his pants and boxers down his legs. Feeling her kisses and strokes, as her tongue slithered up his thighs, Mac moaned out her name. _"Stella..."_

_"Easy Mac, it's comin'," _purred Stella, in his fantasy.

Gripping the desk, as he felt her kiss the head of his cock, Mac groaned out in erotic pleasure. He knew Stella would soon have him lost in an aura of passion and desire. Gripping his hands on Stella's head, he forced her mouth down hard on his throbing shaft. Holding her there, while he bucked and rocked with greed.

Taking Mac in deep, while squeezing his sacs, Mac poured his sperm deep down Stella's throat. Still not wanting her to release, Mac held her there till every last drop of his seed had been expelled. Releasing Stella's head, Mac looked at her with satisfied eyes as Stella said...

"My turn Mac," as she pulled down her pants and sat her bum on his desk.

Mac could feel his thoughts drowning him into an erotic world of need and want. Want, that only his Stella could satisfy in his fantasy world. Stroking himself hard again, feeling his sperm stick between his fingers from his first orgasm, he went back into his thoughts...

Pulling Stella toward him, he lowered his head and spread her folds with his fingers. Exposing her beautiful wet bud, Mac kissed it with a whisper caress. Blowing his warm breath upon it, he watched as it pulsated in and out, swelling, begging to be stroked.

Wrapping his lips around her little bud, he suckled with greed, till he felt her grip his head. Releasing his lips from her, she cried out as the nectar poured down his desk. Lowering his head again, he gave her a wicked grin before sliding his tongue deep up into her core. Hearing her screams as they filled the already over heated lab.

Feeling his shaft rock hard again, Mac stroked it deep while he continued to fantasy about erotically loving her with his mouth. Giving off a loud grunt, followed by a sensual deep stroke, he poured onto his hand a second time. Slowly coming back to reality. He opened his eyes looking around, making sure no one had heard his erotic screams.

Grabbing some tissue from his desk, he wiped himself off, tossing it into the garbage. Then zipping up his pants, he walked into the mens washroom, splashing cold water over his face. Hearing the door open, he looked and seen Stella standing there with a wicked grin. Knowing, she knew, he had fantasized about her once more.

**END**

**...........................................................................................**

**Thankies for the reviews. **

**Maja, *giggle*. I added the little explanation in the last chapter to the first story. Thanks for noticing. hehe.**


	5. Thoughts of you and the beach

**Thoughts of you and the beach.**

**.....................................................................**

Stella had the day off. Deciding to spend it along the water by the bridge, she sat down, opened her wine and closed her eyes. Opening them, she looked out over the water and imagined Mac and her were running down the beach.

Feeling his strong arms wrap around her, he dragged her down into the water. Rolling, playing, straddling her across the sand as the waves smacked against their bodies. Leaning up on his arms, he looked into her warm eyes, leaving her to feel her desire begin.

Always her thoughts of him were beautiful, romantic, sweet. Every moment spent with him, she would focus on his voice, his intense glare, his stance. Feeling her body heat, she closed her eyes again, allowing the fantasy to take her once more, as her fingers started their sensual dance.

With the waves crashing against them, Mac slipped her wrap from her body exposing her beautiful breasts that were glistening with the suns rays. Bringing her body up to buck, she felt him suckle her nipple, as the taste of salt water was heavy on her lips, as she gripped the sand between her fingers.

Watching as he stroked his tongue down her body, she purred out his name... "Maaaaaaac." Always her fantasies brought her to erotic sensual heights. Each day, the connection between them grew. She could tell his thoughts, his fantasy, his desire. As he could feel hers, and drown her with his wicked look.

Tasting her now, Mac's only thought was how erotic she tasted mixed with the salted waters of their fantasy beach. Plunging, probing, nibbling her folds as the water splashed and meshed with her nectar. Feeling his shaft harden, Stella knew he would have her soon.

Slithering himself upon her, he pulled her up, placing one leg over his, while the other went under his opposite side. Then he did the same, leaving them in the position known as the "X". A painful, but passionate position that brought not only the woman, but also the man to endless orgasms.

Looking into each others eyes, they could both feel the pull of their legs as they remained crossed in the "X". Taking each others hands, Stella pulled Mac towards her, while Mac pulled back the opposite way with Stella. Soon the two of them were rocking back and forth in firery passion, as the multiple orgasms overtook them, watching as the water washed their fluids out to sea.

Both releasing their hands at the same time, they fell back against opposite sides of the sand, while their legs remained locked. Neither wanting to move. Neither wanting Stella's fantasy to end, for that would bring a new begining to her aching heart once more. Feeling Mac pull himself up, she felt as his touch released their legs. Leaving them unlocked, out of reach in her fantasy world once more.

Feeling a gentle caress across her shoulders, she opened her eyes, quickly removing her fingers from between her thighs. Then looking up, she seen nothing but the leaves blowing on the trees, and the scent of Mac's cologne upon her shirt. Leaving her to know, they had shared another fantasy once more.

**End.**

**....................................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Trapped in my thoughts

**Trapped in my thoughts.**

**..............................................**

Stella had been stuck in the service elevator of the Hotel for four hours now. Cursing Mac under her breath for sending her here, to his crime scene while he finished out his meeting with Sinclair. Sliding herself into the corner, she closed her eyes and realized her mistake to late. She knew better then to close her eyes during the day. Always thoughts of Mac came into her head.

Knowing she needed a diversion, she allowed herself to float away with her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she seen her lover standing there, melting her with his heated glare. Feeling him near her side, she fell back, raised her arms and allowed him to remove her shirt from her body. Leaving Stella prepared for force and fury, but instead she got gentle and warm.

Capturing her mouth with his, he lowered his weight onto her as he pushed her further against the elevator wall. Caressing his hands up to meet hers, as he held her there, rendering her helpless. Watching the way her eyes fluttered, Mac knew she was excited as hell.

Stroking his tongue down her, he licked and teased her neck, leaving her burning all over. Mac could feel his shaft tighten and swell, as his tongue slithered lower to her moist folds. Now on his knees, he brushed his hands across her breasts, while he stroked his tongue across her swollen bud. Hearing her fevered cry as her fingers gripped and locked, licking her until she lost all reason and sanity, leaving her fingers to turn white around the bars of the elevator walls.

Stroking his tongue back up, she heard him unzip his pants. Then she felt it, the thick powerful head of his shaft, against her soaken core.

_"Maaaaaaac... so many nights I've fantasized about our love. So many nights I've dreamed of making love like this within my mind. I can no longer tell what is real, or what is fantasy. All I know is I need to feel your touch, your kiss, your passion within me."_ cried Stella.

_"Shh... it's okay stella, I know the passion and pleasure you felt is the same as mine. I know you've invaded my fantasies late at night too. Always it's you that invades my dreams, my thoughts, my every waking moment. This is what we hide from each other Stella. We hide our feelings, or pleasures, our sensual chemisty that has long been denied. Allowing it only to come out in our dreams and thoughts throughout our everyday."_

Lost within each others thoughts, too far gone for any kind of return, Mac sensually slid himself deep within her. Groaning as she was so wet and hot around him. Deepening his strokes, he sent their bodies into flames of burning desire. Such unbridled pleasure course through them, leaving them both to pour their fluids within each others hearts.

Holding her close now, as their soft pants and sighs filled and misted the elevator mirrors. Hearing someone call her name, Stella woke with flushed cheeks. Seeing her pants down her ankles, feeling her fingers sticky and damp. She realized she had lived the fantasy once more. Straightening herself in the mirror, she heard the doors open and seen Mac, Danny and Adam with a bottle of ice cold water.

"Hey Stel, you're safe," called Danny. "Here, Mac thought you might need this. He said elevators can get overheated very quickly, and so can you. From the heat that is."

Stella looked to Mac, as he winked and walked away. Turning back to the elevator walls, she noticed two sets of prints where their hands had been suspended earlier. Shaking her head, her only thought was... Mac indeed knew, and shared every fantasy she had.

**End**

**................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews... :):):):):):)**


	7. Dancing with our shadows

**"Dancing with the shadows"**

**..............................................**

Stella was walking through her home, the lights had gone out due to a power outage. Lighting candles, she watched as they made shadows on the walls. Placing on some music, I start to sway and move. Watching as the shadows move with me.

Then I close my eyes and imagine him here with me. Seeing his shadowed form walk toward me, he reaches out his hand to mine. Taking it, he leads me to the middle of my floor, wrapping me tight in his arms, we start swaying. God how the smell of his cologne, fills my nasal passages with excitement and desire.

Not daring to open my eyes, I keep them closed. Leaning down toward me, he whispers... _"open your eyes Stella, watch our shadows dancing on the walls. Watch as our souls share the same desire, the same dream on this stormy night."_

Opening my eyes, I see our shadows dancing as we sit on the couch and watch. Both of us lost in our erotic dream once more. Feeling your hands slide down my shadowed hips, I shudder from your touch. Almost as if you are touching me through the mist. God Mac, how many nights we share these same dreams. Yet never do we tire of living with them in a fantasy world.

_"What are you thinking Stella? Are you thinking you'd like us to finally touch, finally caress, finally come to the truth of our fantasies?"_ whispered Mac through her thoughts.

"I guess I am, Mac. I've been silent long enough. Please... I know you can hear me calling you, come to me. Please Mac, come home to our reality. No more shadows, no more thoughts, just reality. Just the truth of our love that has long been denied." cried Stella.

Waking myself from my thoughts, I hear the knock on my door. Nearing the entrance I say ...

"Who is it?"

"It's me Stella. I came to make sure you were okay with the blackout." said Mac.

I start to panic, could Mac have heard my call? Or was he truly here for the blackout. Opening my door, I notice he is dressed in his black jeans, black tshirt, and that his cologne filled my nostrils, leaving my body to shudder right in front of him.

_"Are you cold Stella? Or are you scared that I accepted your offer?"_ he whispered with seduction, as he reached for me. Pulling me into his arms.

_"Answer me, Stella. Would you like me to stay? Or would you prefer me, as only your fantasy forever?"_ he asked_._

_"I want you to stay,"_ I say in the barest of whispers.

"That's all I needed to hear." said Mac. Taking me deeper into his warmth, he places his fingers under my chin as he gives me an whisper of a kiss. Just enough to see if I would run, or if I would stay and face our thoughts. When Ididn't move, he gently pulled down my chin, leaving my mouth to open and accept his tongue.

Dueling wildly like in one of our fantasies, my only thoughts were that Mac's touch, Mac's caress, was more then my imagination had ever thought. Such passion and gentleness I felt , as he tenderly stroked his tongue with mine. Such burning desire as we both needed this reality to breathe, to live, to survive our once, long ago pain.

I realize this had become more then our thoughts, this had become more then our world joining as one. It had become our every sensual desire, come to life before our eyes. Breaking the kiss, Mac sweeps me up in his arms and carries me to my bed. Laying me upon the sheets as he slide his hands under my gown, raising it to my thigh as he opens my legs and places his knee between. Letting me know that there would be no escape, no turning back from our decision to join as one.

Leaning himself over me, he raises my thigh above his waist, moving erotically against my sheath, grinding clothes on clothes, letting me feel the size of his thicken shaft. Watching as my head turned toward the pillow, caressing, digging my nails into the pillow from the thickness and length I was feeling through his pants.

Feeling his fingertips pull at the waist of my panties, I raise my hips with seduction as he slides them from my legs. "So beautiful Stella. I never realized you had so much beautiful leg. So soft, as my lips touch your skin, licking my way up your thigh, hunting, nearing the sexual aura of your scent."

I was lost in Mac's erotic words. I could feel my orgasm pour from within, as I bucked up to meet his waiting tongue. Feeling his stroke, sent my body into warm shudders of excitment. Feeling my body hum as he twirled his tongue around and over my bud. Then as I felt his fingers slide into my wet warmth, I cried out as the second orgasm flowed through my every pour.

Unzipping his pants, he positions himself on my core, and as we were ready to make our thoughts one, as we were ready to bring our fantasy to life. The phone rang, waking me from my most deepest thoughts I had ever lived of myself and Mac.

Panting with deep breaths, I pull down my nightgown and answer the phone...

"Bonasera." I say, as I softly covered the hitch in my breath.

_"Stella... it's Mac..."_ he says with a whispered breath

**End**

**..........................................................................**

This is the end of the thoughts on Mac and Stella. I leave it to the readers imagination with what you think Mac was calling for.

To all the readers, thanks for reading.

To the reviewers, thanks for reviewing.

*All fixed. Thanks for noticing.*


End file.
